


Pequeño Detalle

by plushiebird



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Cancer, Fluff, Gen, Teddy Bears
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushiebird/pseuds/plushiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House encuentra un misterioso visitante en su oficina. Un pequeño, azul, gordito y suavecito visitante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pequeño Detalle

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo de intercambio para Gretel. ( http://pocketrebelion.tumblr.com/ )

Ese día al llegar a su oficina, House casi tira su bastón a cause de un curioso visitante.

En su escritorio, estaba sentado, junto a su pelota, un oso azul claro, con manchas de un azul más oscuro y algunas más de blanco, su nariz era blanca con lo que parecían ser chispas de dulce de colores, sus grandes ojos negros y ovalados mirando hacia el frente, dedicándole una gran y sincera sonrisa al espacio frente a él.

House levantó una ceja y cojeó alrededor del escritorio hasta llegar a su silla, nunca quitándole los ojos de encima al inocente osito sonriente.

Mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro de su silla, House empezó a pensar en qué haría ese juguete justo encina de su escritorio, en su oficina. Tenía que ser una broma.

Seguramente de parte de Foreman o de Chase.

Quizá un regalo e infantil intento de coqueteo de parte de Cameron

Definitivamente no un detalle de Cuddy.

House suspiró y decidió ir por un café antes de que cualquier otra cosa pasara así que se levantó pesadamente y antes de salir de la oficina comprobó que el osito seguía ahí mirando hacia el frente y sonriendo como si nada estuviera mal en este mundo.

House hizo una mueca de dolor, tocó su pierna y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Wilson, era viernes y seguro estaba, como House había investigado antes, cuidando de una pequeña paciente con cáncer medular. Usualmente Wilson se encariñaba con sus  moribundos pacientes en fase terminal y trataba de pasar con ellos el mayor tiempo posible, especialmente si eran niños,  dándoles o más bien, dándose a sí mismo una ilusión de que así les estaba regalando un poco más de tiempo.

Eso es imposible al final de cuentas, Wilson sólo gastaba tiempo, energía y a veces dinero en cosas que no valían la pena, como conservar a sus pacientes y quizá también  el  conservarlo a él como amigo.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, House se encontró con un Wilson hincado sobre manos y rodillas, aparentemente buscando algo debajo de su escritorio.

 - ¿Llego justo a tiempo? - Dijo House, colocándose detrás de Wilson

Este se sobresaltó y se levantó rápidamente.

 - Buscaba algo, una niña lo dejó aquí o eso pienso-

House se sentó pesadamente en la silla.

 - Siempre supe que debías tener algún descendiente del que yo no supiera -

Wilson suspiró

 - No es mi hija House, es. . . es una paciente terminal, ayer estaba jugando con su trío de ositos antes de que fuera a quimioterapia. -

 - Vaya, otro paciente con el que te sientes obligado a hacer algo--

 - Oh por dios, cállate, es solo una brillante niña de 5 años, ni siquiera está asustada -

House rodó los ojos y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas, mirando sobre actuadamente al piso.

 - ¿Qué buscabas entonces?

 - Un peluche, creo no se ha dado cuenta de que hace falta, pero es que el que más quiere es muy raro que. . .-

House se levantó de pronto e interrumpió

 - ¿Un oso azul? -

Wilson que estaba mirando al suelo rascándose la cabeza, miró sorprendidamente a House, estaba a punto de preguntar el por qué de que House supiera el color del peluche cuando el otro simplemente salió por la  puerta y le indicó que lo siguiera.

Wilson se puso rápidamente su saco y siguió a House por los pasillos del hospital.

 - ¿Lo has visto?

House suspiró

 - Claro que no, sólo te daré un paseo rápido por el hospital. Creo reconocerlo de alguna parte 

Aún era temprano, era de esas raras ocasiones en las que Gregory se sentía con ganas de llegar antes al hospital, así que al llegar a la oficina no había pistas de que cualquiera del equipo hubiera llegado.

En el momento en el que Wilson entró y miró alrededor de la habitación notó al pequeño oso sentado todavía en el escritorio, Wilson caminó hacia él y levantándolo, acaricia su rellena y suave pancita. El oso le sonrió tiernamente.

 - Lo llevaré a su habitación -

 -¿Por qué está aquí Wilson?

 - No lo sé House, sólo me lo llevaré -

Wilson salió de la oficina y después de unos segundos de indecisión House salió detrás de  él, encontrándose con que Wilson estaba esperándolo a medio pasillo.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación 237, encontraron a Elisa sentada en medio de su cama, jugando con dos oso muy parecidos al que House había encontrado, sólo que estos eran rojo y café claro, también sonriendo.

Elisa levantó la mirada y miró a su oso, extrañada.

 - ¿Qué hace él aquí? - Dijo mientras señalaba al oso azul.

 -¿ No lo habías perdido?  Lo encontré. . . encontramos en la oficina de mi colega, el Doctor House -

Dijo Wilson, señalando vagamente a House.

 - ¿Sabes cómo es que llegó ahí?

La niña se levantó de la cama y camino hacia Wilson, tomando el oso azul y abrazándolo fuertemente, después se alejó de él y caminó hacia House, ofreciéndole el pequeño juguete.

 - El Doctor Wilson me contó hace algunos días, cuando me dolía mucho, que él conocía a una persona, un amigo cercano que también sufre de un dolor grande y que lo hace sentir solo. Yo no estoy sola, tengo a mamá y a papá, a las enfermeras  lindas y al Doctor Wilson, y también tengo a mis osos. Pero pronto no los necesitaré así que te quiero dar al que más quiero -

House la miró sorprendidamente y tomó al oso azul entre sus brazos, lo levantó a la altura de su cara y devolvió la sonrisa que el osito le dedicaba.

Le agradeció a la niña y salió del cuarto, no sin antes mirar a Wilson y sonreírle sinceramente.

James suspiró y devolvió la sonrisa.


End file.
